Unearthed
Unearthed is a Firefight map in Halo: Reach, released as part of the Defiant Map Pack.[http://majornelson.com/archive/2011/02/14/announcing-the-halo-reach-defiant-map-pack.aspx Major Nelson: Announcing the Halo: Reach Defiant map pack] It's a fairly large map, set in a BXR titanium mine located in the Viery Territory on planet Reach. Overview Unearthed is a medium-large sized Firefight map. The map consists of a factory (which has an inside portion, a courtyard and the crane) and two large drop zones, all connected by a road that encircles the whole area. The factory inside contains a small room where the player spawns and a garage with a Rocket Warthog inside. The facility inside is linked to the outside by three exits, one leading to a ledge above the courtyard, one exit that actually leads to the courtyard and the exit to the garage to the left drop zone. The courtyard is traversed by three bridges that lead from the ledge of the factory inside to a group of building on the other side. The courtyard also opens up to the rest of the map by two main gates (reminiscent of the Halo 3 multiplayer level High Ground) and two more exits to the main road between the courtyard and the crane. The crane is a big structure situated at the edge of the map which has an upper platform where Phantoms drop off enemies and two ramps leading down to each of the drop zones (one ramp being a staircase and another being a conveyor belt). The drop zones are two big sections of the map where enemies are mainly dropped off and contain numerous rocks, trees and some structures, like the vehicle depot in the left drop zone. Locations The following are locations on the map that are so named on the player's Heads-up display during gameplay: *Facility Interior *Facility *Conveyor *Street *West Gate *Maintenance *East Drop Zone *Quarry *West Drop Zone *Crane *Lower Path *East Gate *Vehicle Depot *Store Room Strategies *Camping inside the spawn is not always a good strategy. Enemies will rush through the front door, the staircase and will throw plasma grenades through the window from the garage. *Always stay on the high ground as enemies will quickly occupy most of pathways and will often flank players that are on the ground. *When playing with a teammate, use the Warthog to mow down enemies while the passenger handles the turret. *When playing solo, get the Warthog to a secluded place and jump on the turret and shoot down enemies that will chase you down. *While the roof of the maintenance building has a soft kill zone, the edges of the roof does not. Use a jetpack to get up there and use the Sniper Rifle to snipe distant enemies. *When playing on Sniper attack get in the warthog and drive straight out of the garage to the other side of the map. Once you get there go behind the corrugated panels next to the rock face then use the jetpack armour ability to boost up the wall on to a ledge. This gives you a good view of the whole map however enemys can spawn just below you so eliminate them with your grenades. Gallery Unearthed overview.jpg|Overhead view of the map. Unearthed garage.jpg|The garage. Unearthed 2.jpg|The street and west entrance. Uneathed drop zone.jpg|A covenant drop zone. images (17).jpg|Ground-to-air combat on Unearthed. images (18).jpg|A Spartan firing at a Phantom on Unearthed. Trivia *Unlike its partner maps, Highlands and Condemned, which were locations mentioned in the novels, Unearthed is completely original. *It is currently the only map where the Target Locator has 3 shots, possibly due to the map's slightly heavier emphasis on vehicular combat. Sources Category:Firefight Maps